The Trouble with Trilbys
Episode Information= The Trouble with Trilbys is episode 18b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. . Summary HJ5 pretend to have forgotten Rudie's birthday so they can surprise him later, but when he goes looking for his present, he finds Love's incomplete Trilbytron which malfunctions, causing chaos and destruction. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Minor *Trilbatron Plot Quotes R.O.D: Pursuing a malfunctioning robotrilby through peak hour traffic should be the oddest moment of my career, sadly, it barely makes my top ten. Rudie: This is your captain speaking, we're currently travelling at an altitude of way too high, cruising at a speed of way too fast. Trivia * According to the calendar seen in this episode, Rudie's birthday is on Febuary 15th. ** He tells Love and Music that every birthday he's had was unpleasant. |-| Gallery= Screenshots 01PartyPrepTTWT.png|HJ5 party preparations. 05LoveTossShapesTTWT.png|Love tossing card shapes to 12MusicShapes03TTWT.png|Music’s adhesive coated card. 16AngelSparkleGlitterTime01TTWT.png|Angel has sparkle glitter for the card. 20AngelSignCardTTWT.png|The start of the card signing line. 23HJ5SurprisedTTWT.png|HJ5 surprised to hear Rudie approaching! 26GwhenEarly02TTWT.png|He’s early, when is he ever early? 30HJ5PretendTTWT.png|HJ5 pretending they weren’t doing anything. 32AngelPretend02TTWT.png|Angel pretending she forgot today was Rudie’s birthday. Rudie'sBirthdayCalender.png|Rudie is dropping hints about this day being his birthday. 38RudieSearchingTTWT.png|Rudie wondering if his birthday present is hidden on these shelves. 40RudieFoundTrilbatronTTWT.png|Rudie found the Trilbatron and is ready to push buttons, all the buttons! 42HJ5surprisedTTWT.png|HJ5 hear loud noises coming from behind the door. 42RudieWhatTTWT.png|Love is horrified that Rudie is using the Trilbatron. 43RudiePushingButtons.png|Rudie pushing more buttons. 44LoveButtonStopTTWT.png|Stop pushing those buttons! 50GsaveRudieTTWT.png|Rudie, we’re coming to save you! 57HJ5chasingTTWT.png|HJ5 chasing the Trilbatron and Rudie. 59HJ5watchingTTWT.png|HJ5 watching the Trilbatron mess up their kitchen. 60RudieWhatDoTTWT.png|So what does it do? 63LovePackedTTWT.png|It’s a mobile managerial support unit, packed with everything you could ever need. 68RudieButtons02TTWT.png|Rudie is still pushing random buttons looking for a solution. 71LoveDoNotMove03TTWT.png|Love telling Rudie if he keeps pushing buttons, the Trilbatron will overload and malfunction. 76LoveBatteryTTWT.png|Love trying to remove the Trilbatron’s battery before the overload. 77LoveWorriedTTWT.png|The Trilbatron is overloading! 81LoveHowCoolTTWT.png|The overload caused the hat to become artificially intelligent. 83TrilbatronLRtripTTWT.png|The Trilbatron taking Rudie and Love for a trip through the city. 92LoveTooUnstableTTWT.png|Love telling Rudie the Trilbatron isn’t ready to use, it’s missing a few important safety features. 93RudieHomePleaseTTWT.png|Rudie politely asking if the Trilbatron can take them home. 94TrilbatronInsane01TTWT.png|Rudie discovering the Trilbatron is completely insane. 101MusicRopePull02TTWT.png|Music lassoed the Trilbatron and is trying to pull it towards her. 105MusicOffRoofTTWT.png|Music being pulled off the roof by the Trilbatron 106MusicTripTTWT.png|and now she’s joining the trip group. 107RODnotTopTenTTWT.png|Pursuing a malfunctioning robotrilby through peak hour traffic should be the oddest moment of my career, sadly, it barely makes my top ten. 108SwingModeOffTTWT.png|Trilbatron shutting down swing mode, high above the ground. 109FlightModeOnTTWT.png|It took the Trilbatron a while to remember the flight mode. 113RudieWhyFlightModeTTWT.png|Why would a hat need a flight mode? 118LoveToEverything01TTWT.png|Because you are always late to everything. 129MusicFunTTWT.png|Music is enjoying the dangerous flight through the city, 130RudieNotFun01TTWT.png|Rudie is not. 134GABchainTTWT.png|Baby is going to try and grab the Trilbatron, 135TrilbatronGrabBabyTTWT.png|but she gets grabbed by the Trilbatron. 137BabyJoiningTrip02TTWT.png|One more addition to the trip group. 140AngelDistractedTTWT.png|Angel distracted by the shoe advertisement sign. 144GpullAngel02TTWT.png|G making Angel come with her. 152AGrescueTTWT.png|Angel and G rising up to rescue their friends. 154RudieProtectionNotNeededTTWT.png|Rudie is about to break the Trilbatron. 155TrilbatronBrokenTTWT.png|Rudie broke the flight rotors! 156TrilbatronExplosionTTWT.png|Without the flight rotors, the Trilbatron could not avoid crashing into the balloons and exploding. 157EveryoneFallingTTWT.png|Everyone is falling fast! 158GsaveTTWT.png|Rudie will save us. 160RudieSaveHow01TTWT.png|Rudie is wondering why G thinks he can save them. 165RudieBalloonTTWT.png|G meant the Rudie parade balloon. 168Surprise02TTWT.png|Birthday surprise time! 170BalloonCushionedTTWT.png|Cushioned landing on the parade balloon. 173HappyRudie03TTWT.png|Rudie is very happy with his birthday surprise. 174LoveHBRudieTTWT.png|Happy birthday Rudie. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=